Possibly Maybe
by v2point0
Summary: TFA. Sequel to Golden. Ramjet and Sunstorm bond a bit more and quite literally. SLASH; RJ/SS


\o/ Weee.

**Title**: Possibly Maybe  
**Rated**: PG-13 or MA - depends on your opinion of sparksex  
**Warnings**: sexuality (see above)  
**Pairings**: Ramjet/Sunstorm  
**Summary**: TFA 'verse. Sequel to _Golden_. Now with sex! \:D/  
**A/N**: Fic title is based on song of the same name by Björk.  
**Disclaimer**: I own none of these chucklefucks.

* * *

**Possibly Maybe**

**by B**

* * *

"Well, you two glitches check out."

Ramjet yipped when Slipstream slammed a panel close on his wing. Together beside Sunstorm, the two sat before the femme, perched on a boulder like children in a doctor's office. Slipstream stepped back, examining their bodies for anymore signs of damage. Superficially, all seemed well and in order. Ramjet flexed his repaired wing and Sunstorm rolled his shoulders in their sockets. All was satisfactory.

Sunstorm, of course, knew this was perfect timing for slabbing on the praise. "Oh, you did a splendid job, Slipstream, in patching up our chassis," he swooned, leaning forward with his hands clasped at the glaring femme, "though of course your skills are remarkable and no doubt your prowess of repairs is second to none! I really thank you from the bottom of my spark! Really, I cannot express my gratitude enough!"

Slipstream narrowed her optics. "Whatever," she grunted. Sunstorm just kept rambling more and more inane compliments that ventured away from repairs to her physique. Not listening, really, as Slipstream went to move away, she spotted Ramjet's face. He was glaring at Sunstorm, but not out of anger; rather, perhaps, a mix of disappointment, disapproval and... hurt? The femme snorted and knew, of course, there was something more underlying to those expressions. Something that made the figurative devil horns sprout from her helm.

"But really it's so wonderful; your wings are so graceful, especially - "

"Hey," Slipstream interrupted. She took Sunstorm's long chin in her fingers and moved dangerously close, face to face. Sunstorm went silent, optics wide with surprise. From the corner of her own, the femme could tell Ramjet was even _more_ shocked and upset. "You should learn to keep quiet," Slipstream said and the way she tilted back his chin, the way her mouth was so close to his, one would swear they were about to kiss. And Ramjet, Ramjet just couldn't-

Sunstorm raised his hands. "I-I apologize, graceful Slipstream," he swallowed, cheekplates warming, "but I just wanted to - "

Ramjet stood to a bolt, hands fisted at his sides and wings hiked so high they were bound to pop right off. "Keep it up!" he snapped angrily. Slipstream and Sunstorm looked to their fellow clone, the femme having to move Sunstorm's face for him. Ramjet's optics were flared red. "Sunstorm's extremely right, you _are_ so great!" he hissed.

Slipstream would have been offended, if she took Ramjet seriously. This was the reaction she wanted. Sunstorm seemed slightly unaware that he was lying, still taken aback by his sudden outburst. The fury was at least obvious in his tone. Slipstream smirked and let the yellow clone go, standing back. "Oh, it seems I've hit a soft receptor."

Ramjet bristled. "Did not," he sulked and looked away, arms folded over his chest.

"Heh," Slipstream chuckled. She stood, tall and proud; it was always fun to mess with their processors. Being around them for so long had been wearing thin on her own nerves. Might as well even the score. "Don't get me wrong," she said, hands on her hips. She glared at the baffled Sunstorm, a fusion of irritation and slight disgust. "I wouldn't hit that in a million vorns."

Sunstorm blinked. "Oh, well, I'm glad you wouldn't hit me! That's so nice of you!" he cheered. Obviously he had gotten the term all wrong and Ramjet was scowling and Slipstream actually smacked him upside the helm. Sunstorm reclined back with shock. "But you just said oh so nicely that you wouldn't - "

"Forget it," the femme sighed, hands up. "I'll leave you two to finish your... previous conversation." With a shudder, Slipstream activated her thrusters, streaming into the air to find her solace for the night.

It was quiet then. Sunstorm watched her disappear in a trail of exhaust. He switched his attention over to Ramjet, who had his back turned to him. The yellow clone smiled. "Oh, my, she certainly did a great job on your lovely wing - " He shut up when Ramjet glowered at him from over his shoulder. Sunstorm blinked, tilting his head. "Is something the matter, dear Ramjet?" he inquired.

Ramjet said nothing. He turned his head back and stomped off. Sunstorm didn't know why he was so flustered, but he sensed as much. Sunstorm gathered to his feet clumsily, following the white and red clone. Once at his side, he cowered a little, always preferring to appear smaller and humbler to others. He peered up at the bitter frown on Ramjet's face and smiled crookedly. "Something appears to be wearing on your precious processors!" he suggested, hands wringing. "Would you be so kind as to share your troubles with someone as simpleminded as myself?"

Ramjet snorted. "Nothing is wrong," he insisted.

"But you seem down, and you're much too beautiful to wear such a sad frown," Sunstorm crooned. Ramjet couldn't help but twitch with a little flush at his compliment. Then he remembered... He just bit his dental plates together and continued stomping onward. Sunstorm, however, remained glued to his side, relentless.

"I know my opinion matters very little, but I feel so terrible when you're upset," the yellow mech said.

"I'm not upset."

Sunstorm shook his head. "Of course not, but you shouldn't invalidate your feelings. They are important!" he declared. He then wrapped his arms around Ramjet's and the white clone froze in place. Sunstorm rested his cheek to a shoulder plate. "If you wish to keep your thoughts private, then you may - certainly you have logical reasons t-"

Ramjet whirled aside suddenly, giving Sunstorm a fierce shove. The yellow Seeker went spiraling backwards with a loud squeal. He flailed his arms, attempting to catch balance before a swift kick in the belly from Ramjet's heel forced him over. Sunstorm's back hit a bulging rock, scraping a line of paint off his lower back. He sunk down along the boulder, legs spread eagle and clearly dazed by what had just happened much too quick for his comprehension.

When his equilibrium chip settled, Ramjet leaned forward, pointing a claw at Sunstorm's face. "Thanks for your concern! Really, I'm grateful you care sooo much!" he spat. "But I'm perfectly fine! Also, I wouldn't recommend going to hang out with your new best friend Slipstream! She seems to like you a lot! Maybe you'll grow to like her, too, since apparently you're still _so_ shy!"

Sunstorm stared at him, looking like a puppy that just got smacked with a rolled up newspaper. For doing absolutely nothing. "What are you implying, my good friend?" he asked, keeping his voice calm and therapeutic.

This only furthered Ramjet's irritation. "I'm not implying anything! I didn't just say you shouldn't go and play around with Slipstream, did I? Of course not!"

Then, like a ray of light bursting through his dark processors, Sunstorm finally understood what was going on. Ramjet's heated tone, his ruffled energy signature, the way he pouted. And Sunstorm just couldn't help but smile, sitting forward. "Oh, my lovely Ramjet," he cooed, hands clasped, "I do hope I'm not stepping out of place, and this might sound silly, but... Are you possibly, maybe, if capable of being... jealous?"

Ramjet's jaw dropped. "I am not jealous!" he whined and stomped a foot.

Sunstorm giggled. He scooted forward, knees bending as he sat right at the white Seeker's feet. Ramjet glared sorely down at him, masking slight confusion. What was that infernal sycophant doing now? The yellow clone raised a clawed, white hand, touching the bottom of Ramjet's blood red cockpit. He was smiling, a dazzling one that made his fellow clone twitch. "Oh, you shouldn't feel jealous, sweet and caring Ramjet," Sunstorm assured, "I meant what I said back at that comfy Decepticon brig. I am... _quite fond_ of you."

And by the tone of his saccharine voice, Ramjet could tell he was being sincere. He could smell the liars from the honest folk from a mile away and Sunstorm was being painfully the latter. Ramjet suddenly felt embarrassed, stepping back. "Well, I knew that," he mumbled, scratching at a warm cheekplate.

"Maybe my words are not as compelling as, say, my actions? Could that be it? I'd understand if that were the case," Sunstorm suggested. Ramjet managed to give him a quick look. What did he mean? The servile Seeker then moved back again, until he was once more against the rock. Those legs splayed open and his wings were erect, like the corners of his grin. One pallor hand playfully pawed at his canopy and all of this was so painfully an invitation, Ramjet almost thought he was going through some sort of phantasmagoria.

Sunstorm beamed like part of his namesake. "Perhaps you'd be more comfortable seeing for yourself? I am very willing to let you do so, of course!"

Ramjet shifted. _I should leave, I should leave, shouldn't control myself..._ But, oh what the Hell. Ramjet pounced forward, right on top of the yellow clone. Sunstorm grunted by the sudden weight but smiled nonetheless. The white Seeker straddled his hips, knees planted firmly to the ground on each side. He towered over the mech beneath him.

Ramjet brushed ivory claws against Sunstorm's pale white lips. "You're definitely not lying," he snorted. The disbelief of Sunstorm so... willingly opening up to him still had him scrambled.

Sunstorm gently took Ramjet's hand and kissed those inquisitive claws. Ramjet's spark hiccuped. "Oh, I would not lie to you, my dearest," he purred and wrapped his mouth around a single digit. As he began sucking, Ramjet's core temperature rose; fans clicking on with whirls made the yellow clone pleased. Without thinking much about his actions, Ramjet took lead, letting his finger move in strokes inside his mouth. Sunstorm followed the moments, keeping hold of that hand like a baby bottle, following the motions and sucking promptly.

Ramjet shivered, his wings clattering against his back. Oh, now he just _couldn't_ let it end at this point. Hardly able to control himself, Ramjet took back his hand, moving against Sunstorm. He dipped his head in a crook between neck and shoulder, letting his teeth sink into a jugular fuel pump along the yellow Seeker's throat. Sunstorm gasped but it was a pleasant one and he arched against Ramjet, arms raising up and back to coil around his hips. Once his claws sunk into his mahogany wings, Ramjet was the one groaning now.

The white Seeker's hands slipped down between Sunstorm's legs, stroking inner thighs as he nibbled on the same throbbing cord. Sunstorm was shivering, plates clicking. His digits ran up and down along the back of Ramjet's wings, sharp tips occasionally jabbing at sensitive wiring beneath thin dermal pads. Returning the favor, the lying clone let his hands drift from milky white thighs, over yellow hips and propped between rock and lower back. He gently kneaded away at the slice he made from his earlier push, paint chips flecking his white fingers.

The gentle petting made Sunstorm arch his back, until his groin was grinding against Ramjet's. Oh, now neither of them could deny what had to be done next. Sunstorm's glimmering optics met Ramjet's, which were more lively, thick with a coat of lust. No sweet nothings, no lies, both clones moved forward and took each other in a kiss. It was deep, and all ready their glossa were exploring hungrily into each others' mouths. Sunstorm's fingers sunk between transformation seams along the bottom of his comrade's belly. Ramjet wiggled in his lap, hands instantly latching to chest turbines, tracing the ridges inside.

Mewls were exchanged between their mouths, air cycled from their internal cooling systems heating their lips. A thin stream of coolant trickled from the corner of Sunstorm's mouth. Ramjet pulled back; Sunstorm, not yet ready to stop, following, glossa flicking the dark chin. Ramjet smirked, grasping Sunstorm's face, forcing his head aside so he could lick clean the dribbled coolant. His glossa made a quick detour to stroke the corner of the yellow Seeker's weak grin.

"If it would be all right, if you're ready, which you always are, of course," Sunstorm croaked and took the hand away from holding his chin. He pecked a tender kiss to Ramjet's nose component then sat back. Still holding his comrade's hand, he put it against his cockpit. "Would you like to take me?" he purred.

_Oh hoooo_.

Ramjet's leer turned predatory, razor sharp with his narrowed, glinting optics. "No," he chortled darkly. With that, he practically tore open the latches on Sunstorm's fuselage. The yellow Seeker took a moment to adjust to the slight pain before reaching up and shifting aside two panels at the bottom of Ramjet's neck. As the white clone pushed aside the fuselage, exposing circuitry and wiring and a throbbing spark chamber, Sunstorm removed a pair of thin white wires from each panel. Two plates beside his own throat opened with a clack on their own as he plugged them into ports just above his own small coil of yellow wiring. Connection made, there was a flicker of electricity and confirmation codes flashed briefly over his optics before fading again.

The role was reversed now. Sunstorm was much more gentle about unlocking Ramjet's fuselage, the latter unwinding the yellow cords and placing them in his neck ports, until threads of white and yellow were keeping them connected, length just enough for them to move around comfortably. Sunstorm was tickled pink with awe at Ramjet's own insides, even though save for darker hues, they had identical structure and design.

"Oh, your internal features are just as beautiful as the external!" the yellow Seeker swooned.

Ramjet snickered. "I guess yours are too." He poked a claw against Sunstorm's spark chamber. The clone gasped and bucked again. Ramjet thumbed a vessel circuit outlining the chamber, soaking in the soft whimpers his partner was making. "You should definitely stop with those annoying moans," he purred. Leaving the cord be, his sharp tipped finger dug into the chamber's opening seam. The groans were now turning to soft cries, making his energy field ripple with more desire. Sunstorm could feel these sparks of euphoria pass into him through the cords in their necks.

"I'm not doing this just to get you to open," Ramjet teased.

Sunstorm tittered. "For you..." Slowly, with a mental command, his chamber slid open, revealing his glimmering spark inside.

Ramjet quivered with anticipation, his own chamber yawning open. Sunstorm's hands flew to his mouth when he saw that spark. "It's so glorious! The most extravagant I've ever seen!" he exclaimed, forgetting this had technically been the _first_ time he saw a spark.

"You're not just saying that," Ramjet huffed.

The yellow Seeker shook his head, cords flapping against his cheeks. "No! I would not lie to you, my dear compatriot." He leaned forward, surprising his fellow clone when he gave the little spark a soft kiss. Energy pulsed from the glowing orb, his lips tingling. Before it could fade, he pulled Ramjet to him by a cord; the white Seeker widened his optics when Sunstorm kissed him, letting him feel his own spark energy tickle his mouth and glossa. Sitting back, he ran his blue tongue along his lips, purring, "Beautiful _and_ delicious."

Ramjet's body gave a deep shudder. Unable to contain himself one more second, he grabbed another cord connecting their necks, yanked Sunstorm against him and shoved his chest forward. His spark was the first to drift from its chamber by its single umbilical cord, at least just enough to peek out of his chassis. Sunstorm could feel the heat it generated fogging his canopy and as they ground against one another, he let his spark retract and meet with the other's.

As soon as they touched, pulses of exchanged energy coursed into their bodies. Their receptors whirled with sensation, the boosts of energy enhancing their sensory fields. They could practically _see_ the heat rising from their bodies, the loud thrums of their fans like drums in their audio receivers. The best was the taste, and every nook and cranny of their mouths had a flavor, rather it was simple metal, biting bitterness of coolant or the lingering residue of energon and oil.

With each grind and bump of spark, it sent more and more energy mounting inside them. Cruising through limbs, bouncing like transmissions between cords. Ramjet pulled Sunstorm into his lap, the yellow Seeker wrapping his long legs around his waist, hands groping at twitching wine-red wings. The white clone had one hand against the small of his back, fingering that scratch he had made. Almost as if it was a mark of territory. Sunstorm bent from the touch, stomachs and groins rubbing.

All this exaltation, it was making them weak, even though they had only just begun. Sunstorm was very vocal, gasping, crying, squealing, sometimes laughing. Ramjet mostly grunted and hissed, his faceplates doing most of the talking with their expressions of pain, pleasure and a fine mixture of both.

"So wonderful! So perfect! So glorious!" Sunstorm exclaimed between heaves. His hands clutched Ramjet's white shoulder plates, falling back and hanging by his arms. His spark thrust against his comrade's again. "Oh, Primus, _so good_! You're so _great_!"

Ramjet snaked a hand up behind his back and forced him forward again, the two face to face. "Oh, you're the _best_!" Sunstorm crooned as he held Ramjet's face. Coolant was flooding the yellow Seeker's optics; all the harsh biting on his bottom lip lead to a little spring of energon mingled with more coolant. He dove in for another hungry kiss as their sparks once again passed forth more energy. The taste of his energon, even the coolant, it was like an aphrodisiac and Ramjet licked it all up with zest.

Sunstorm sat back, cycling hot air against the white clone's face. "More more more, you're so _astounding_, more more," he practically panted. His chest was grinding so hard against Ramjet's, paint was scratching and metal was creaking violently.

"No," Ramjet smirked before shoving Sunstorm against the rock and on his back. A split second later, he was crushed against him, sparks giving their most violent pulses yet. Sunstorm shrieked to the heavens, legs flipping up before curling back around Ramjet, just below his hitched wings. The white clone was grinning all his teeth, his optics inflamed with something dangerous; a deadly sort of possessive arousal and he held Sunstorm's near rag doll body in his arms, the mech crying for more in between bombastic flattery.

"So astonishing! So amazing!" Sunstorm squealed. He could feel overload reaching its brink. By the way Ramjet's heat fields were increasing, he too was about to reach release. "So miraculous! Oh, l-lovely Ramjet! Y-You are the best! Y-You are-!" he screamed as his spark finally reached its peak.

Sunstorm's spark gushed forth an array of white and yellow light and a torrent of energy through both his body and partner's. It was like a catalyst for Ramjet's own overload, who reacted quickly, like a balloon popping. Shared energy washed through them and they held each other tightly, one snarling, another incoherently spewing praise.

It ended a minute later and once the light faded and their systems struggled to regain balance, both Seekers hung in each others arms, vents panting and coolant pushing through their circulatory veins. Their optics offlined, audio receivers listening to cords retracting, collecting; plates closing, chambers shutting and fuselages clicking and locking up tight.

Sunstorm's vocalizer was racing, releasing small chirps as it steadied itself to a normal volume. Once fixed, the yellow clone purred and nuzzled his head beneath Ramjet's, one optic open. "That was phenomenal," he cooed and gave another nuzzle.

Ramjet snickered tiredly. "I hate when you cuddle." He placed the top of his head on Sunstorm's, listening to the mech hum and purr in his lap. He drifted a hand down, one finger petting the scrape on Sunstorm's lower back. "You should get this repaired," he stated.

The yellow clone peered up at him. That clearly meant Ramjet wanted him to keep it. "Would you like it if I didn't, my dear Ramjet?" he asked, smiling a little.

"People won't think it's an, oh," Ramjet leered, "mark of possession or anything."

"Oh..." Sunstorm chuckled. He reached back a hand, stroking his scratch. "Then I suppose this is also an extra gift from you, oh considerate... bondmate?" His cheeks warmed at the final word. Ramjet tilted his head. "We've bonded; gloriously, I must remind you! So now, oh, I'm _deeply_ flattered to be your bondmate! Others will be so jealous!"

Ramjet thought over what he said. "Bondmate?" he echoed. Yeah, that sounded nice. He relaxed his hand flat to the scratch, another over Sunstorm, his bondmate's canopy. "Nah, no way."

"Oh, you."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
